Aura Conquest
by rst64tlc
Summary: After Sinnoh: After being accused for crime he never committed, Ash was betrayed by his friends. Chasing after a shadow that kidnapped his mom, Ash winds up in the world of Ransei. Join Ash and Pikachu as they join forces with the warlord of Aurora to bring balance to Ransei while stopping an evil force bent on controlling it. Ash X Heroine X Oichi. Canon X game crossover.


**Aura Conquest**

I just want say something before we start this fic. (Ahem)

As you guys and gals that remember me, roughly four years back I used to write fanfics. But the reason I haven't made or updated any stories since then was because around that same time, I had to put off fanfic writing to concentrate on one of my worst subjects in college, Argumentative Essay (Shivers). Too many fixed subjects, too much thinking and worst…too much realism. I couldn't take it anymore! That class destroyed my patience to WRITE the said stories.

These next two messages are about my two Ryuusei no Rockmans (AKA Megaman Starforce in English) and .Hack/GU Reversal stories (Skip these parts if you never cared or read them):

For RnR: Necrogeddon, When I started that story, the goal was for it to be similar to that of Danny Phantom reality but I really didn't think of a plot for that fic after the time Square Incident and is why I moved to Again. All the characters were to be moved to that fic.

For Again, I had a plot for this, heck even now I still have the idea AND plot even to this day and only half of Ch 3 is done, but…I haven't played MS for three years (I've played MS3 Black Ace mind you) and I forgotten a lot of things about it.

For .Hack/GU Reversal: Sorry I just lost interest all together.

This is for all stories: As said above, overall, I rusty and I'm trying to get back into writing again so I may have some mistakes (mostly in grammar). The first two chapters I have no problem with but after that, I need a beta-reader and any suggestions/ideas from feudal Japan (as the game takes place in that time). When I make a fanfic, I want the readers to experience the action, the drama, the suspense, like they are literally watching the scene on TV.

And now for the disclaimer and the story, now sit back realize and enjoy the show.

Legends

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Telepathy"_

_-Pokemon Talking-_

_*flashbacks*_

"**Deep voice"**

-area-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Pokémon Conquest, except my own OCs. If I did, I would've made Ash in his proper age group, acting his **_**supposed**_** age, have some girl interest and actually wins a tournament with a mixed team from all regions.**

_-Dreams. The Driving ambitions. They pave the path to either greatness or despair. Forged strong yet fragile still. Created but destroyed. The endless cycle of achievements and disappointments. Its death and rebirth. One's dream will ascend while another's fall. From it ruins, either salvation or catastrophism awaits. Their Fate's route is determined by the broken dreams.-_

_ -Sinyuira Maiyoko-_

_-Dream-_

'S-ve…Ra-s-.' It was that voice again. The same one he kept hearing.

Ash was floating in a dark abyss illuminated only by a single light above him…that was all he was doing…the only thing he could do… No matter how much he looked, only darkness filled his vision.

'_What is that voice trying to say?'_ he wondered as he began to slowly descending onto the unseen floor below him. When he landed on his feet, the area around him instantly illuminated. The first things he noticed was that he was standing on a raised platform set in the middle of very wide field of obsidian with yellow runic markings forming around the corners and the sky above him was covered in black clouds with tinted red. He was then broken out of his musing when he heard faint sounds of metal clanging and cries from the distance.

'_What was that?'_ he thought as he ran toward the edge of the area, only to gasp in horror at the sight. He realized that he was on a tower of some sort as he over-looked in the distance of the Arceus-knows land/region he was in. The region below was covered in a sea of flames in various areas, he could see some of the taller buildings were in ruins, faintly see some a flock of flying Pokémon battling some mini army of strange, darker-colored Pokémon.

'_W-what the hell is going on.'_ He turned away from the scene; only catch sight of two towering balls of light clashing in the distances, one was white with a gold outline while in contrast the other black with a silver outline. Ash could vaguely see a figure within each of the orbs.

The figure in the gold orb was shaped like a white horse but more up straight around the neck area and skinny legs. It look liked it has long, flowing white hair with a black under side as both hair and tail. The only thing that stands out was the oddly-shaped ring surrounding the mid-section of it body. Ash didn't know why but something about the said figure seemed familiar. Before he could ponder any farther, the two orbs clashed a few miles then landing, dispelling the energies surrounding them repelling all the dust around, forcing the raven-haired teen to cover his eyes with his arms. Knowing the dust had settled, Ash glanced at the now revealed figures, recognizing one of them.

Standing far to his left was the Alpha Pokémon himself, Arceus, but Ash noticed the difference between the last time he met the Pokémon god. Arceus was covered with bruises around his body, most of this body ring has fractures in various places while the 19 plates were dangerously glowing their respective colors, circling around the ring area of the pokegod's body fiercely. The said Alpha was solely focused on his opponent ignoring the red over his right eye…what that his blood?

The figure on the far right was…a shadow? The figure was just as tall as the Arceus and its body was completely concealed in pure black shadow-like mist. The only thing Ash _could_ make out was the lower body was a very long serpent-like tail, the upper body had some kind of glowing violet diamond embedded on it chest. Six more of that same diamond-like rock around it body. What really stood out was the eyes of the creature were two pairs of deep crimson, scar-shaped eyes boring into Arceus's eyes with pure hatred.

The two combattlate let out a roar as it and Arceus fired hyper beams at the other, resulting into an explosion making the raven-haired teen turn away from the uprising dust cloud. When he looked toward the ground around him, there were people in strange armor/clothing with some groups of pokemon he never seen before. Near, who he thought was a girl with an Eevee in her arms, was his Pikachu and a Gabite, beaten and bruised. His first instinct was to run over to them and help them, but his body wouldn't respond, completely frozen in place.

"W…what the hell going on here?" then he heard a blood-gurgling cry from above him. Quickly turning toward the source, to see a shocking the sight.

Arceus was pierced straight in the gut by his opponent's extended sword-like arm. The sword arm retracted as Arceus staggered back, struggling to keep balance only to fall sideways onto the obsidian floor, closing his eyes, forming an increasing red puddle under him.

"ARCEUS!" the raven-haired teen yelled running toward, while the figure made a gurgling laugh at the fallen alpha pokemon. Ash, ignoring the blood below and on him, tried to vainly cover the oversized wound with his body, shouting at the fallen god to wake-up.

"**It is useless, Boy" **the figure spoke, gaining Ash's hate-filled glare.

"**He is dead, **_**YOUR**_** god is DEAD! Oh how long thy waited for this day to happen, to end thy life of the Original One's own life, personally." **It laughed.

"Who the hell are you and why did you do this." He demanded. The shadow Colossus looked at the small boy, only to laugh out toward the heavens before glancing back at the boy.

"**I need not explain my actions nor thy name to someone of your…stature." **It said with mock laughter.

"Dammit, I don't know who you are but when I get my pokemon out of harm's way, I'm going to-"

"**Do what? Stop me?"** he laughs.

"**You couldn't even stop my plans, let alone defeat thee, even when you had '**_**ALL'**_** this support and still you lost. But then again…I wouldn't expect anything less…from a **_**failure**_**."** Ash's eyes widen.

"**You were a failure back where you lived, **_**boy**_**. You thought coming here trying to make difference, it's laughable that you bother even trying…no matter where you go, what you do, you will always, now and forever, be just **_**that**_**. A **_**Failure**_**." **

That did it for Ash. The raven-haired teen sanked to the ground, mind broken and will shattered. He didn't want to believe it, but deep down, the shadow was right. He was a failure. If only-

"**But because of your…uniqueness, I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to free you from your suffering. A quick and painless death. That way you can go and join all you friends and family in the next life where you will be right at home."** The Shadow smirked. It formed a red on black orb near its head, positioning it above Ash.

"**Its been fun, now…**_**DIE!**_**"**

The last thing Ash saw while being blown away was the deadly orb engulfing the area in a scarlet light. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

_-Dream end-_

Ash awoke in cold sweat, panting. He looked around, reassuring himself that he was still in his room.

-Ash?- Pikachu asked his friend, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry buddy, it's that dream, again." He replied. Ever since he left Sinnoh, he, Pikachu and Gible has been getting the same dream that constantly get longer and more detailed for each passing night. Ash, at first was going to talk to Brock about this but though against it. It wasn't until the dream kept reappearing with the three, through each of their perceptive for the past two weeks that he decided to ask his mom about it. To his and the Pokémon's surprise, Delia also has been having the same dream for the last two weeks. Despite the group (Ash translates on the Pokémon's behalf) talking about the subject, either side knew anything about this and decided to concentrate on other things.

He glanced at his clock, which showed: 7:37 am. "Well the alarm doesn't goes off until eight, no sense in going back to bed." He got up and stretched. While changing, he took a quick glanced at his badge collection near his computer and paused. Looking at the set of badges from each region he even been to, he couldn't help reminisce the past. Each badge were memories of both his achievement and hardships that shaped Ash Ketchum into the Pokemon Trainer he was.

Ash frowned. _Was_. Three months has passed since he came back from Sinnoh, and his once grand dream of becoming a Pokemon master gone, all because of a crime he never done. And to add salt to the wound, nearly all his _friends_ even believed he actually done it.

'_Damn them.'_

_*flashback* -one month ago-_

_It's been roughly two months since he returned from Sinnoh. Shortly after coming home, Professor Oak, Gary and his mom were waiting for him with a feast for his latest achievement in the Sinnoh League. A few days afterwards, Delia asked Ash if he can help her with a problem concerning her job at a restaurant in Viridian City called: The Phoenix Ashes (Ash sweat-dropped at the name). Ash, not having any plans at the moment, complied. _

_The reason Delia asked for Ash was because she wanted him to participate in the mini double battle tournament of 16 her restaurant holds once every three months and the winner gets to have a free All-You-Can-Eat dinner pass for that day only. She explained to him that roughly two months ago that a trainer named Damien entered and has been winning each tournament. The real problem with him was that after each win, he and his Pokemon, Nidoking and Aggron nearly eats out the entire food lot, which is why she was hoping if Ash can defeat him. Ash, after remembering who Damien was, whole-heartily agreed to help. Luckly for her, today was her off day so she can watch the battle. _

_During the day of the tournament, Ash had it to the finals and finally facing Damien._

_The judge stood in the middle stand. "Welcome to the finals of the Phoenix Ashes Double-Battle tournament, on the red corner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash stood in the red area with Pikachu on his left shoulder, while the spectators cheered loudly._

"_While the blue corner, is the current reigning champ, Damien Aerago from Viridain City." A short lavender-haired trainer with green goggles stood in the blue area. He wore a brown vest over his pink shirt with a red bandana around his neck, long black pants with one of his slanted belts hanging, holding his pokeballs. Damien was rolling his two pokeballs in his right hand with an arrogant smirk, thinking he won this match._

"_This battle will be a Double battle with no time limit and no substitutions. The first trainer to lose both of their Pokémon loses the match.__"_

"_I don't see why I'm battlin' this loser, he's just gonna lose just like the rest of the pip-squeaks." Damien replied with his mini fan-club laughing boosting his ego further._

_Ash didn't replied, mainly because the raven-haired teen was glaring at his opponent with hatred. Unlike Damien, who forgets any opponent he deemed weak, Ash remember Damien very well. This same despicable excuse of a trainer, who abandoned Charizard when he was still Charmander. Taking his trust and throwing it straight back in it face and even had the gall to say it was glad it abandon it to toughen him up and raising himself. He is going to pay, this battle isn't about him or the prize, it was for vengeance against Charizard._

"_Hey, what's tha' matta, meowth caught ya tongue"_

"_Hey, Damien, are we here to talk or fight." Ash took a pokeball from his belt, as Pikachu emulated sparks from his cheeks._

_Damien shrugged, "Destroy them' Aggron and Nidoking." _

"_Ok, You're up Pikachu and Gible, I choose you." Ash threw a pokeball in the air. In a flash of light, the first form of the pseudo-legendary land shark appeared. Soon Pikachu joined beside him. Damian, joined by his two pokemons, laughed at the two pokemon._

_Damian snorted. "You got to the finals with those chumps, they look they just came out of a daycare. But hey, if ya want to lose, that just easier prize is mine." _

"_Size doesn't matter, skill and spirit does, and we have plenty." Gible and Pikachu growled and roared in response._

"_We'll see about that chump."_

_Delia, who was in the spectators stand, wanted to slap the kid for those insults, but calmed-down believing in her son and keeping his promise. "This is battle is Ash's Pikachu and Gible VS. Damian's Nidoking and Arrgon. Are both trainers ready?" Both sides nodded, "then let the final match, begin!"_

"_Ok, Let's end tis here match quickly, Arrgon, Ice Beam the shark and Nidoking flamethrower." Yelled Damian._

"_Pikachu use quick attack to dodge follow up with Iron Tail on Nidoking and Gible use Dig." Pikachu became surrounded by silver-white energy then expertly evaded the incoming flame while Gible quickly dig under the ice beam overhead._

"_Bad move chump, Aggron use Earthquake to drag tha' shark out and Nidoking use Sunny Day." Nidoking formed an orange orb above its horn then shot it into the sky before being hit head first by Pikachu while Aggron lifted it leg, ready to unleash the earthquake._

"_Now Gible, resurface and use Rock Smash on Aggron." Before Aggron's leg can in contact with the ground, Gible immerged from the ground with his left arm glowing and threw his fist at Aggron was about to make contact...until Nidoking Sucker Punched him after doing the same to earlier Pikachu back to ash side of the field. Because Pikachu and Gible hit the ground halfway into earthquake, each only took half the damage of earthquake while Nidoking took the full damage._

"_You like tha', Sucker Punch really comes in handy when dealing with annoying twerps."_

_Ash gritted his teeth. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle at Aggron and Gible use Dragon Pulse on Nidoking." Ash ordered. Pikachu shot at Aggron while Gible fired a stream of blue energy closely behind. _

_The blue-haired trainer snorted, "You want your Pokemon hurt that badly, Nidoking same move as before and Aggron Giga Impact at the mouse." Nidoking's fist glowed a ghostly black aura, running toward the electric mouse as Aggron entire being became surrounded by purple with orange and charged at Pikachu._

_Just we Nidoking was about to hit Pikachu, "Now, Pikachu use the momentum of Volt tackle to chargeto attack from behind Iron Tail." _

_Pikachu did a 180 turn-around, making Nidoking miss and fall onto the ground, toward the backside of the ramming colossus with its tail glowing leaving a silver streak in its wake. Pikachu somersaulted toward Aggron and slammed Iron Tail in the back of its head, causing it to lose concentration of it move, canceling it and being knocked back by Dragon Pulse and onto Nidoking before either had time to recover. All the while Pikachu, who was still spinning after hitting Arrgon, his tail got coated by some of Dragon Pulse's energy, making it glow cobalt._

"_Alright, Pikachu and Gible, that's showing them." Pikachu and Gible roared._

"_Get off you lazy bums! We're NOT going to lose to these losers, Aggron Solarbeam and Nidoking Flamethrower." Damian Growled._

_The two struggled to stand and fired their quick receptive attacks. Due to Sunny day in effect, Solarbeam was quickly charged while the torrent of flames intensified. _

"_Gible use dig again and Pikachu follow him."_

_Gible jumped then digged below him and Pikachu followed just before the attacks pat over the hole. _

_Damian growled, "Aggron, earthquake and Nidoking sucker punch after those two emerged." Damian wasn't going to let Ash or his pokemon get away with humiliating him. Aggron raised it foot while Nidoking hand re-glowed with dark energy. Just as Aggron was about to finish…_

"_Now resurface!" The ground around the two monetarily collapsed, throwing the two bulky pokemon off a little as Gible and Pikachu emerged._

"_Gible bite the Sucker Punch and Pikachu Iron Tail Aggron." Ash ordered._

"_Tha's not gon-" Damian didn't have time to finish as he and his cheer group watched as Gible fully ate Nidoking's Sucker Punch nullify it completely while Pikachu with his still Dragon Pulse-powered Iron Tail, slammed against Aggron 's head, launching him off the ground and a few feet away for Pikachu._

"_Now, Draco Meteor!" As soon as Nidoking heard that, he tried to shake the little dragon of, but was then blast into the opposite wall from Aggron. _

_Everyone excluding Ash was caught off guard by the scene. "What th-?" _

'_Damn, so that's the power of a Dragon Pulse-powered Iron Tail, I knew it was powerful during practice but this is level of power is defiantly higher than from back then…not that I'm complaining.'_

_Damian snapped. "Tha' it! Nobody but nobody, especially some no name trainer, is going to stand in between ME and the food prize. Aggron, use Earthquake and Nidoking use Earth Power, both at max power." Everyone's eyes widened. His face looked deranged now._

_-With the spectators-_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_Is he crazy!"_

"_His pokemon will get caught."_

_-back to the battle-_

'_That will hit everyone!' Ash and Delia screamed. _

_The said two pokemon hesitated to comply until Damian glared at them with a look that meant 'Do it or your dead.' Needless to say, they comply with their master's order._

'_Dammit, is Damian trying to kill us! Tch, it a long shot but…better Pikachu and Gible not get hurt.' _

"_Pikachu, pump electricity into your tail and spring your way in the air and Gible use Dragon Pulse to launch yourself into air!"_

_The two looked back at their trainer, concerned for Trainer/friend. They, reluctantly complied, Pikachu stored electric energy into his tail then slammed it using the momentum to sky rocket into the sky, while Gible gathered blue energy from his mouth and released it onto the ground directly below it._

_While the two now air-board pokemon were safe from the duo earth attacks, the same can't be said for everyone on the ground including the two pokemon. The two colossus pokemon unleashed their quake attacks as everyone (except Damian because of his angry state to notice) struggled to stand._

_Ash, due to his years of traveling, manages to hold his ground. Delia, however… much to his horror, a crack appeared under her and Delia fell backwards, collapsing on her side with a sickening crunch._

"_MOM!" Ash yelled ran toward her. _

_Damian, still in his deranged state, smirked at the running trainer. "HAHAHA, see that chump, nobody will defeat me."_

_Ash, along with the judge who hopped off the stand before it was hit, carefully leans her against a tree. The judge quickly turned back to Damian._

"_Trainer Damian, tell you pokemon to stop, this instance!" he yelled. Damian looked at him then suddenly began to laugh uncontrollably._

"_Stop…are you kiddin' I'm going to destroy tis chump one way or another." He chuckled eerily while calming down a little. "and besides…the battle is still going, it not my fault tha, everyone else is in my way" He brust in insane laughter._

"_Damain Aerago, you will stop or else, I'll will disqualify you an-"_

_Damain frowned, "Disqualify me…" his face became crazy, "…then I'll just have to destroy you along with the rest."_

"_Damian, stop! Can't you see that Earthquake and Earth Power is attacking everybody including you own Pokemon." Ash Shouted._

"_Who cares. Nothing matters so long as I win, Aggron continue The Earthquake." Everyone eyes widened. Some started to run away from the crazed trainer in disgust while the remaining frown at the trainer. _

_-Ash's POV-_

_I gritted my teeth at the remark. Damian reminded me of my purple-hair rival I'd fought back in the Sinnoh league, the only difference was that Damian didn't seem to care all together, evidenced that his Nidoking has already fainted and still not re-called it. Glancing back at the judge, who had his Pokegear out and calling for an ambulance, I quickly told him to watch over her while I finish the battle. Which he nodded in return. Glancing back at my mom, the crash to the ground, combine with the earthquake, caused her a fractured upper-left arm, sprained left leg and a little bit of blood tickling down from the side of her mouth. That bastard, how dare he do this, normally I never go into this type of mindset, but when that sorry excuse of a trainer attacked and laugh it off in my face, there will be blood…ok not actual real blood but he dead all the same. This battle ends now. NO one hurt Ash Ketchum's mother and gets away with it. As I shouted toward Pikachu and Gible a command, I've never noticed my eyes or the outline my pokemon glowing a faint blue color._

_-Pikachu's POV-_

_The monster! This guy was bad enough that he just care about power and abandons pokemon, but now he had the gall to laugh at hurting at my best friend's mom. This guy makes Paul look like a saint. Oh no, this trainer isn't walking out of this in one piece. An Iron Tail in the face, a thunderbolt here and there and that will be barbecued blue-head. As I heard my brother called out Volt tackle, I've didn't noticed the sudden surge of energy or the blue glow around my body._

_-Gible's POV-_

_This guy hurt Auntie Ketchum. While I know she's not my real aunt, I still see her as one. This guy hurt her and laughs at her misery. This trainer is going to pay BIG TIME. Like they say, never mess with a dragon. I couldn't tell if it was either I was distracted by worrying over auntie Delia's condition or glaring at the evil trainer, I never noticed the rising energy wailing up inside of me as my friend called out or the blue glow on around me or Pikachu._

_-Normal POV-_

"_Pikachu, Volt Tackle Aggron, Gible Dragon Pulse toward him at full power, NOW!" Ash Yelled._

_Pikachu, waved his tail to correct himself in the air then, like back when battling Latios, began 'running' toward the armored colossus with his body coated with violent electricity. Gible following Pikachu's lead, instead of gathering the familiar blue energy in only his mouth, he felt a surge of blue energy engulfing his entire being forming a miniature shark-like dragon shooting toward the thunder arrow. As soon as the two attack met, they merged into a roaring thunder, shark dragon with streams of yellow energy flowing from 'its' mouth. Aggron, who saw the two merged, froze in placed. Even with a Steel resistance, it knew one thing: This was going to hurt…Badly. With a scream, the armored colossus was 'swallowed' by the dragon, resulting in an explosion covering the entire battlefield. The two Pokémon jumped out of the smoke and landed near Ash's side._

"_Was that…yes! Dragon Rush! Gible learned Dragon Rush!" Ash cheered but quickly went back to battle mode._

_The smoke cleared, the field around Aggron was struggling to stand, paralyzed with a rocky prison. Damian sneered. "What are you doing Aggron, earthquake them again!" Aggron tried to follow the command but paralyze. "SolarBeam!" The Armored Colossus obeyed, using the last of the sunny day, fired it toward the two._

"_Pikachu, Quick attack to avoid it and slam Iron Tail onto him. Gible follow behind him while using Draco Meteor. " Pikachu burst with speed toward Aggron while Gible quickly dug underground, avoiding the sun-powered beam. Wanting revenge, Pikachu spin-dived near the solarbeam with Iron tail, slowly but surely absorbing some of the sun energy into it tail. Gible, living up to his name as a land shark, kept popping his head out launching Draco Meteor one after the other. Soon as Pikachu was behind Arrgon, he delivered a Solar-charged Iron Tail onto the back of Aggron's head, causing the colossus to slump forward into the barrage of Falling meteors. Unfortunately due to Aggrno's Strudy ability, it didn't faint._

"_Ice beam!" Damian yelled hoping it will do something. __Unfortunately for him, Ash would not have any off it._

"_Gible resurface and use Rock smash with everything you got. Pikachu Thunderbolt, full blast. NOW" Ash Roared. Mini-land shark launched out of the ground in front of Aggron with his white glowing fist slamming it against the side of the colossus' head while Pikachu's thunderbolt hit home, shocking both of them. Gible, being part ground, was ok and well, Aggron however wasn't as fortunate. With a final cry, Aggron fell to its side with swirls in it eyes._

"_Aggron is unable to battle, that means the winner of this battle Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." The remaining spectators cheered loudly after hearing that. Ash, Pikachu and Gible ran toward Delia, not bothering doing their normal victory pose. Damian looked at his two fallen pokemon in complete disbelieve. Neither the cheering of the crowd nor the roaring of vehicles that sudden pulled behind the crowd deterred him from his unwavering daze. He looked toward Ash and his Pokémon, helping her walk toward a doctor, instantly going red in rage._

"_You!" He ran toward the group. If it wasn't for Ash's trainer instinct kicking in, he would've never braced himself against Damian. _

"_You miscible yankee, Do you have any idea what you've done." Damain as he tried to punch Ash repeatedly, missing his head._

"_Beside beating you and stopping your rampage, no I don't." Ash deadpanned as he moved his head to avoid a weak blow._

"_Don't you dare talk back, to your superior!" He barked as he threw a fist which Ash caught, then threw his own at Damian's face. The _

"_My superior…you?" Ash mused. Ash learned long time ago that messing with your rival/enemy's ego threw their game off, making them easier to beat after defeating them. While he didn't like using such a tactic, it was helpful against team rocket and a few other people he knew. _

"_Of course me! I'm not letting some no name trainer isn't going to that my prize and beat that legendary Slayer trainer." Damian roared has he threw a punch at Ash who caught it._

"_Legendary Slayer trainer?" Ash confusedly._

"_Yeah, rumors has it tha' some hotshot trainer from around here beaten two legendaries from tha' Tobais guy's team in the Sinnoh league. I was using these weak chumps for easy victory so I can fight this Legend Slayer kid," He laughed before continuing, "I bet tha' guy just got lucky with that Tobias guy."_

_Ash couldn't tell if he being complemented or insulted. Here was Damian, who wanted to fight him by, in his own words, 'weak chumps', to train and battle him where he fought tougher opponents than Damian faced. This only shows how much time Damian actual put into training against stronger opponents. Seriously, did this guy think just because he beaten and won previous tournaments, mind you that they were unofficial ones at that, he'll win against him._

"_Trust me Damian, even if you fought him, you wouldn't win." A little mind wouldn't hurt if it brought that ego of his down a pegged or two._

"_What do you mean…" Damian replied on the borderline of anger and hate. Ash gestured toward himself. Damian's eyes widened._

"_N-no way… you're the legend Slayer!?" Damian responded before continuing, "You got a lot of nerve trying to make a name for yourself to outclass me."_

"_In my defense, this is the first time I heard of being called 'The legendary Slayer' and for the record anyone can beat a legendary Pokemon…it just difficult."_

_Damian exploded, "WHAT! Are you crazy! Trainers have a hard time beating just one and you beat two in the Lily of the Valley Conference. You must've had help, that right, you had a Champion helping you, that's the only explanation."_

'…_Actually he not all that far off the dot but the training was still all me.' Ash remembered the night before his battle with Tobias. Cynthia stumbled upon Ash training his pokemon against Tobias. She gave him some advice on evasive opponents like darkrai. When he asked her why she was telling him this. The answer was that while was an unspoken rule that using a legendary Pokémon in a official tournament isn't against the rules, it frowned upon as it show the trainer didn't really show much confidence nor put actually training to raising them. She later relieved that Tobias won all is gym battles with only Darkrai and as a result, after the Tournament was over, Charles will make an announcement in the next tournament that all future tournaments that a trainer can only use one legendary in the entire Tournament. She left saying she had faith in him and wished him good luck. He didn't miss the slight blush on her face._

'_Great, another girl that wants me,' Ash groan. Despite popular belief, he wasn't as dense as everyone claimed him to be. He already knew about the all girl's crushes on him. But that was story for another time._

"_Yep, just me, a friend's advice and my pokemon," he stated, 'though I really should have planned more before that battle, but next time I __will__ win!' Damain was seeing red._

"_Y-y-you bastard!, I'm goin to-", he raised his fist to strike, only for a hand to catch him by the wrist._

"_To what, mister."_

_Damian paled. He slowly looked behind him and to his horror, Officer Jenny was behind with a less then pleasant look._

"_Damian Aerago, why am I not surprised."_

"_A-a-a-a J-jenny, hey-"_

"_That's Officer Jenny to you Mr. Aerago!" The officer of the law replied sharply at the fidgeting boy. "First time: you got off with a warning after falsifying that a gym leader abusing his Pokémon, second time: almost getting sent to jail for hitting on girl, who is engaged, and still didn't stop, taking trainers' Pokémon after winning, forcing them into illegal battles and so many others I can't say for the list is long, all of which you evaded by your parents intervention and couldn't do a thing about it."_

"_W-w-wait I can explain, they-"_

"_But this time," she glared evilly, "I have you now Damian Aerago. With many witnesses, you're not getting away from the law this time. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be used against you." She dragged to struggling boy to the car._

"_What, No! I didn't do anything, curse your yankee, curse you! This isn't the last time you heard of me." Damain roared as he was shoved into the car. Jenny walked toward Ash._

"_Thanks young man, for stopping him."_

"_It no problem Officer Jenny."_

_She nodded, "That good, listen can you come with me to the station, I need to file a report on the situation and I need everyone point of view on this."_

"_That's fine Jenny, but can this wait, my mom was hurt by Damian and I really need to be with her."_

"_That's fine, just come by some time later for you input on the situation."_

_Unbeknownst to the group, or anyone for the matter, they were watched by a shadow of a figure. This was start of the downfall of our hero._

**Well, here is it, the first chapter of Aura Conquest. Man it's been a long while since I last posted any chapter (like 3 – 5 years). Also, I need help in deciding a good name for the female main character. Also I like to point out that the next chapter will be shorter; at least that's what I'm aiming for. The next chapter will have to wait until I can get this paper for class done. **

**Also, I have a challenge for any Fate/Stay Night, Black Rock Shooter, Pokemon fans out there reading this near the end of my profile.**

**You all know the drill, you like it, hate it as this supports me to continue this fic. Give a review and I'll see you all later. Have a nice day.**


End file.
